In many instances, first responders treat victims who are incapacitated or unconscious and are unable to answer basic questions regarding their medical history that may affect their emergency treatment. Such questions can include whether the patient has allergies or other conditions that may affect the type or dose of treatment given before the patient can be rushed to a full service medical center.
To address this problem, numerous types of emergency bracelets, necklaces, wallet cards, etc., have been marketed that provide some of the critical information required by first responders. While such devices work well if worn or carried by the patient, there is a limited amount of information that can be stored on such devices or cards. In addition, it is difficult to easily update the information stored thereon if a patient's medical condition changes.
Therefore there is a need for a system whereby users can provide information to first responders that informs them of any medical condition or other information that may affect how the patient is treated or to provide instructions as to who to call etc. The system should be easily accessible by all first responders and should allow a subscriber to easily update the information.